


- matrix -

by lawlietsspoon



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Education, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Reader, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Gen, Girls Kissing, Gore, Kidnapping, Kissing in the Rain, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Parent Shadowsan (Carmen Sandiego), Player (Carmen Sandiego 2019) has ADHD, Romance, V.I.L.E. (Carmen Sandiego), Vehicles, jumping off cliffs/roofs and out windows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlietsspoon/pseuds/lawlietsspoon
Summary: y/n l/n aka glitch, professional spy and thief, wanted by the world-known for her constant disappearing act, vanishing with a blink of the eye, like it was an illusion, a glitch. behind closed doors and back at V.I.L.E, you were the successor of Doctor Bellum and on a heist, you meet her again, you meet the elusive Carmen Sandiego.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Shadowsan, Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Reader, Gray | Crackle & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Gray | Crackle & Reader, Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Ivy & Reader (Carmen Sandiego), Ivy & Zack (Carmen Sandiego), Julia "Jules" Argent & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent & Reader, Paper Star & Reader (Carmen Sandiego), Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Zack & Reader (Carmen Sandiego)
Kudos: 7





	- matrix -

y/n l/n pov

you ran down the hall, a prehistoric bone in your grip as you slipped down corridors.

alarms blared in your ears and the lights flashed red as you dashed into a room with thousands of windows over-looking the city sky.

the stars twinkled as a smirk fell onto your lips. attaching the bone to your belt you grabbed a laser from your bag.

it glowed a deep blue as it cut through the glass.

you shoved it with a finger and the glass fell through the hole and thousands of feet down before turning to fragments on the pavement.

"glitch, you're under arrest." a voice declares behind you.

turning around you waved your fingers at the pale-haired woman who held her gun in steady hands.

"not on my watch I'm not." you hummed as you fell back and out the cut you made in the window.

your hair whipped around you as your grabbed your grappling hook and shot it at a surrounding building, quickly pulling yourself to the roof.

as you stood on the roof you watched countless agents slip out the front door looking for a body that wouldn't be there.

you ran across the rooftops, hopping onto each one before ziplining down into an alleyway where your get-away vehicle was.

The janitors sat in the front seat of the van as you climbed into the back. "hey." you greeted, gaining two grunts of acknowledgment. 

snapping the bone from its place on your hip and into the case where it would be kept till Doctor Bellum could get her grimy hands on it.

"bring me to the train station, I need to meet up with Crackle," you instructed and they nodded back.

you took off your gloves and wiggled your fingers as you threw a jacket over your skintight black suit and slipped jeans on top so you wouldn't stick out.

running your hands through your hair you sat back and looked out the window.

sighing you opened the jacket pocket and grabbed a polaroid as a nostalgic smile rested on your face, replacing your confident smirk.

you rubbed your thumbs over her, over black sheep.

her crimson locks that rested on her shoulders and her tan skin that glowed in the sunlight.

you had your arm balanced on her head as your beamed down at her tiny frame. she was only a year or two younger than you.

but she isn't the same little girl you used to know.

now she was a sneaky little red bug that V.I.L.E wanted you to squash under your foot, you were the best of the best after all.

tucking the picture back into your pocket you griped the handle for the case and hopped out of the van, the cool night air biting at your skin. "thank you." you mutter as you close the door and head for the train. 

you stepped onto the moving vehicle, not caring to hand out an ID, it was an in-and-out after all.

walking down the aisle you searched for Gray when something caught your attention.

body tensing you adjusted your grip on the case so you wouldn't accidentally drop it.

it was black sheep.

her previously short auburn hair was thrown up into a messy bun as a red windbreaker sat atop her matching black ripped jeans.

"so you've noticed her too." a male voice notes.

you whip around, a knife already in your hand before you let out a sigh, it was just Gray.

"Jesus Gray, wait till I'm 40 to give me a heart attack." 

"it's funny watching you jump," he replies as he takes out his high-tech electrical staff. 

you watch as the green electricity jumps around the metal waiting to be fired as he steps ahead of you. 

"wait- what are you doing?" you hiss, grabbing his wrist.

he turns to you. "black sheep isn't the same anymore, everyone wants her gone." 

"Gray I know you don't believe that," you whisper.

"I think your a little too attached y/n. maybe that'll do you some good." he decides.

"I'm not attached and it certainly wouldn't do me any good!" you fume.

"she's not our little sister anymore, she defied us." he swallows, raising a brow.

she was a little sister to them, not you, you could never demote black sheep to that status.

"no she didn't defy us or whatever, she chooses a different path, a route that'll keep her somewhat safe." 

"she's stealing from V.I.L.E!"

"well.."

"Just you wait till that she-demon steals from you one day." he retorts, nodding at the briefcase that held the bone.

"she can't and she won't," you say.

"she can and she will. she's unpredictable." he reminds. 

"has she ever been predictable, gray?" you snap.

"Maybe not to you." he sneers. "I guess you didn't know her as well as you say you do."

ouch, that kinda hurt.

letting go of his wrist your shoulders slump as he slides the door open. 

Gray had won the agreement, it's not like you ever got a choice in the matter when it came to black sheep.

the electrical rod fires at the ceiling.

black sheep startles in her seat before her eyes land on the two of you, cold and calculating as two fingers pressed against her ear.

"seriously? static cling exists," she whines, crossing her legs.

Gray takes the seat in front of her casually, like two old friends having a nice reunion. you take the spot next to him.

"did you not think of trackers? you two aren't the only ones who passed Doctor Bellum's class y'know. anyway, I wish to tie up loose ends." she declares.

"you were the only loose end but now your caught Carmen Sandiego" he proposes. "or is it black sheep?"

you remember back to your first day.

_'you sat next to a blonde girl, playing with your nails, examining the chipping paint as the woman spoke._

  
_"Welcome to V.I.L.E Academy, a training school for thieves. V.I.L.E stands for Valuable Imports and Lavish Exports. here we traffic stolen goods to the four corners of the earth. I am Coach Brunt, an inspector, and teacher at this fine establishment. you 38 were selected for our one-year program so now I may list the rules!" she booms, greenish teal hair fluffing as she dabs at her violet eyeshadow._

_it simply wasn't a good look._

_"rule one: no contact with the outside world, 2: no cellphones, Ipads, or computers, 3: first names only till you're assigned a code name, ain't that right lambkins?" she states, the last part a question._

_following her beady eyes and the ugly laughter, you watch as the brunette next to you is snatched from his seat by a crimson-haired girl who seemed younger than the rest of you._

_"Only my friends call me lambkins, I'm black sheep to you," she growls out, glaring at him._

_that surely shut him up._

_letting him go to flail in his seat she sits back, flinging an arm around the chair._

_that was interesting per se.'_

"you sure schooled me that day." Gray offers, tilting his head.

"thought you should know who you're dealing with, right y/n?" black sheep shrugs, grey-blue eyes on you. 

"I suppose, you are quite strong," you say nonchalantly. 

black sheep's eyes run over the briefcase but she doesn't mention it, continuing her story.

"as a baby, I was found by V.I.L.E and brought in after being abandoned. I was homeschooled by a series of caregivers who taught me languages, geography, history, and each of their cultures. I spent my days pranking the higherups including Miss Cookie, the bookkeeper, remember? one day I got my hands on the captain of this ship's phone and that's when I met my partner in crime, Player." she reveals.

"later I convinced the head of the school, Coach Brunt, Professor Maelstrom, Countess Cleo, Doctor Bellum, and majority vote ruled out Shadowsan's denial to let me enroll in the academy early. later I meet you two and everyone else. during detention we created code-names. Gray is Crackle, Jean-Paul is Le Chevre, Antonio is El Topo, Sheena is Tigress, a mime student is Mime Bomb, and my personal favorite was y/n being Glitch. I see they stuck, no?" she questions.

it was a rhetorical one.

"then we all pass Shadowsans coat tests which I'm sure he didn't even leave the dollar in and everyone passes but me, meaning you all graduate and I don't. I demanded a redo but he didn't allow it, what a prick. and that's when I sneak off with you guys, latching onto y/n despite what she told me. I wasn't aware Mime Bomb saw." she retells.

you remember that day, it certainly wasn't a good first caper.

_'you stood on the edge, the last to jump after you had shoved Sheena-sorry-Tigress down first._

_before you could walk off a bodyweight crashed onto yours and you fell forwards._

_a voice hissed in your ear. "don't scream!"_

_black sheep._

_the two of you scrambled in the air, twisting in turning till you had the younger secured against your chest._

_pulling on the parachute string and letting the black-green fabric float up to catch your fall._

_drifting down till your hit the ground you gripped black sheep's shoulders, shaking her violently._

_"what the hell do you think you're doing?" you whisper-yelled. "Do you know how much trouble you'll be in? you could've gotten hurt!"_

_"I-It's not fair that you guys graduated and I didn't! Shadowsan definitely cheated!" she ranted, digging her heel into the gravel. "I just wanna help."  
_

_placing both of your palms on the sides of her head you looked her in the eye, e/c vs blue-grey._

_huffing you warned the brunette. "stay here got it! if you get caught say bye-bye to any caper you earned."_

_black sheep nodded but you could tell by the look in her eye she wouldn't be staying anywhere._

_sighing you slipped off the parachute when Crackle called your name._

_"be careful little lamb." you cautioned, patting her head softly as you ran off._

_twisting through hallways you found the mine site and slid behind a wall._

_you threw a small microphone, about the size of rock in and put an earpiece in your ear._

_all your heard were grunts and the sound of shuffling and digging._

_they won't even see us coming._

_swiftly moving around and landing a roundhouse kick to the side of a guy's head watching him fall to the ground with a thunk._

_you grabbed a knife from your pocket and swiftly slit his throat._

_Crackle electrocuted them, Tigress slashed them, El Topo buried them, Le Chevre dropped them from extreme heights and you, you had the messy job of just sliding the cool metal across their skin._

_no witnesses._

_the other archeologists looked at you with raised shovels as an alarm sounded._

_knife twirling between your fingers, you ran forward._

_she runs forward stabbing one straight in the gut and landing a punch to the other's stomach._

_dragging the knife up to the guy's heart before ripping it out and stabbing at the other guy's next._

_"who wants to dance with me next?" you ask, flashing the knife._

_one brave woman ran forward, intending to bang you over the head with her shovel._

_sweeping a leg against hers, tripping the frail woman leaving her to fall into a ditch a crack her head open._

_she made no sign of movement._

_two left._

_one guy one girl._

_the guy looked like he was about the turn to dust soon anyway so you aimed for him first._

_barreling over at him he ducked down, wishing to save his head._

_he failed._

_your elbow smacked the back of it and he fell into the ditch as well and had the same end as the woman._

_looking at the last archaeologist you felt bad. the woman was shaking horribly and she was having trouble breathing. might as well give her the easy way out, eh?_

_walking over to the panicking lady you placed both your bloody hands on the side of her head._

_you gave her a comforting smile and shushed her sobs._

_"it'll be over soon, everything will be alright." you soothed and she cracked her eyes open._

_"why? why are you doing this?" she sobbed._

_"it's gonna be okay, it'll be done in a second just calm down and slow your breathing," you whispered, caressing her cheek._

_she nodded, she knew her fate, she was smart._

_you wiped at her tears one last time and jerked your hands to the left and frowned when the sickening crack before she fell into your arms, lifeless._

_you laid her down gently before standing up and hopping onto higher ground._

_"you took your sweet time didnt'cha mate?" Crackle ground out._

_"Yeah, I did." you hummed._

_an older archeologist was shielding someone._

_your heart beat rapidly in your ribcage when you saw a confused and upset black sheep behind him._

_"no witnesses!" El Topo reminded as he threw a body into the ditch._

_no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, don't, please, wait, stop it!_

_Crackle's EMP shot at the man and he fell to the ground and stayed there._

_then it pointed at black sheep._

_"What's going on?" she cried her wild eyes landing on you._

_you could read them._

_betrayal._

_nobody wanted her to find out this way._

_the blood on your suit was enough evidence but the others who had openly killed in front of her were less sympathetic._

_they were gonna kill black sheep, she was a witness._

_"y-y/n?" she stuttered out. "please tell me what's going on?"_

_just those haunted eyes alone pulled on your heartstrings._

_the janitors snuck up behind her and wrapped a cloth around her mouth._

_chloroform._

_as her eyes dropped and in a futile attempt, her hands reached for you, bent fingers shaking in the effort before she went limp._

_a breath left your lips._

_black sheep wasn't to die._

_the one you cared for most wasn't to leave.'_

"Why did you have to do all that? kill all those people?" black sheep begs. 

"graduation was the game-changer, we learned what V.I.L.E truly stood for. why don't you tell her y/n." Crackle shrugged.

"it stands for Villains International League of Evil," you answered, stuffing your cold hands in your denim pockets.

"wow was my entire upbringing a lie?" black sheep laughs. it was bitter.

"I guess. ut you never explained the name and look." you remind, gesturing to the red fedora and trench coat at her side. 

"ah, I'll cut to the chase then." she licks her lips.

"once at V.I.L.E again my phone was taken and I was placed under surveillance till the school year started again. I was just biding my time. I stole the vile harddrive from Miss Booker and found out Mime Bomb was the spy, having locked him in a closet, I went for my escape. I tried to escape through the pipes but they were bolted shut but I soon found out Miss Booker was allowed to leave despite the lockdown. I stole her coat and fedora and tied her up and took her place. the janitors didn't know it was me until I got to the boat after kicking the driver out and snatching his key. Shadowsan went after me but he was too late and I drove away." she explains.

"that's your escape and get up. not your name though." Crackle sings.

"on the hat's tag it was labeled, 'Carmen Brand Outerwear Made In San Diego.' pieced 'em together and voila, Carmen Sandiego," she said.

"So you got your name from some hat?" Crackle raised a brow.

"Indeed I did. But now we're in Paris so I'm afraid it's the end of the line." Carmen sighs, standing up. 

"thing is, V.I.L.E misses you and they wish for a truce." Crackle offers. 

"you mean they want me to steal for them, not from them?" black sheep snorts. 

"it's a full pardon if you return," you add on.

you wanted black sheep back home. 

"Hmm." black sheep hums in thought and hope bubbled in your chest only to be popped seconds later. "how 'bout no?"

she grabbed Crackle's own weapon and shooting at him you watch in distaste as he flops into the seat.

he wasn't innocent like your victims so you wouldn't give him mercy, you disliked him anyway. 

black sheep pointed it at you.

bowing your head you opened your arms.

"shoot me if you please," you said softly, watching the way black sheep's hand shook the same way it did that way.

she huffs out a breath. "I cant." 

your eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"go, now, before the police find Gray," she demands.

you nod slowly and pat her head.

she lets you.

"stay safe little lamb," you mumble as you step out, grabbing the briefcase. 

you walk off the train, disappearing into the night, as you head for a nearby airport.

you wanted black sheep safe. perhaps home-or V.I.L.E- wasn't the right place. 


End file.
